Goodbye to You
by Kirbie
Summary: [InuxKik, SessxKag, MirxSan] What do you do when the one you love leaves...? And worse yet, what if your only hope for salvation lies in the your first love...the one that now only wants to kill you? -on hiatus-


Author's Notes: First Inuyasha fic and also first ongoing romance…

****

Note: I believe Naraku kills Kikyou in episode 124? That's what all the episode summaries said…but I never read past that episode. But this takes place before that, I suppose, because she can't be dead.

Title Inspiration by Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You" but the song doesn't appear anywhere in the chapter.

~*~

Chapter 1

Farewell, Kagome

Inuyasha's mind froze over.

Slowly, a dull drone began to take over his thoughts, until all he could hear was that awful buzzing in his otherwise blank mind.

Faintly, he heard Sango and Miroku offering their congratulations to the new couple and Shippo chattering endlessly, yet he couldn't open his mouth to do the same. He couldn't focus, he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Having your secret love stolen away from you can do that to a person.

He stared blankly ahead, not really seeing anything he turned towards. Until he turned towards Sesshoumaru.

Then all he felt was anger; unspeakable rage coursing through his veins that made him see red and clench his fists, sharp claws biting into flesh and coating themselves with his own blood.

But that all disappeared when his eyes landed on Kagome, who was positively radiating with joy as she leaned against Sesshoumaru. She even _felt_ happier than she had been in a long while. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to spoil her special moment with a rude comment.

That was, until Sango and Miroku elbowed him simultaneously and asked, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Inuyasha glared at them viciously. The pair backed off, holding their hands up in front of them, telling him to keep his peace.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome took a step towards him, letting go of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you're…you're not _angry_ about this, are you? After all, you do love Kikyou, don't you? I won't be there to hinder you anymore, you can do what you want now, after all."

__

How dare she accuse me of that!

"No, I _don't_ love Kikyou! That was well in the past! _Fifty years _passed_,_ Kagome! People change! She's nearly _killed_ me before, dammit! I love _you_, Kagome! Well, I _loved_ you anyway, you're with my brother now, and I bet you wouldn't even give a damn what I thought anymore-" His voice cracked, and he turned to run, not willing to show weakness.

Running felt _good_. It was as if all his pent-up emotions could be let loose as he charged through the grass, kicking up dust in his wake and scaring all the animals out of his path.

As he finally calmed himself, he took a look around at where he was and groaned. Of all the places he could have run, he _had_ to come here…

It was the place he and Kagome had first met; it was where Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she still wanted to stay with him; it was where they had made up after many an argument.

He dropped to the ground by the well without bothering to have any elegance about it- at the minute, he couldn't have cared less how stupid he looked.

The tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but he forced them out of his eyes and stared into the solid blackness of the well. This was too trivial a matter to get all worked up about, anyway. So what if his brother had gotten to her first, he didn't care, it didn't affect him either way, Sesshoumaru could _have _her for all he cared-

But his heart told him otherwise.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "_Yes_? What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I believe Kagome will be joining us now; your other friends have already given their permission for her to leave your group, albeit tearfully. The only one left is you. She especially doesn't want to go against your will, so it's all up to you, Inuyasha."

__

I control whether she stays or goes.

I decide her future.

And I can either sacrifice my happiness for hers, or refuse her what she's been searching for her whole life…

It's my_ decision_…

"She's rather upset over your outburst, you know," Sesshoumaru said rather conversationally.

"What?"

"She says that she's sorry, but she can't return your feelings, and she wishes you the best whether she stays or goes. She also apologizes for bringing up Kikyou when she shouldn't have."

Inuyasha remained silent, still gazing into the well.

Then he thought of something. "Well, look who _you_ fell in love with. A human girl. _Kagome_, no less, one who has been tainted with my presence daily for the past year or so. And you mocked me for enjoying the company of humans. Funny how your words always come back to haunt you, isn't it?"

"Inuyasha-"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha could see the hope shining through his brother's normally steel-cold amber eyes.

__

Who am I to rip them apart? She'd never return my feelings anyway. It would be utterly pointless.

Kagome has a future. Kagome has someone who loves her with all his heart.

Not only that, but the feeling is mutual between them.

She deserves_ this._

"…take care of her for me."

And for the first time since their childhood, tears of joy sprang to Sesshoumaru's eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "Inuyasha…thank you…"

"Just promise me one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Come visit us, okay? And tell us how it's going." Inuyasha forced a smile- it felt as if his muscles had to work twice as hard as normal just to maintain it for a second.

"Anytime…"

The two brothers clasped hands for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes. Then they parted ways.

"Perhaps you should come and say goodbye to Kagome," Sesshoumaru suggested.

Inuyasha thought about it and nodded. "I do have some things to say to her as well…"

The trip was made in silence. Kagome was waiting for them with an anxious look on her face.

She locked eyes with Inuyasha, who couldn't bear to look away. He gave a tiny nod and smiled a little.

The clearing erupted into cheers. Kagome raced towards him, and they embraced each other for the last time as best friends.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered into his silvery hair. "I love you."

Inuyasha would have loved to take that literally, but he knew the true meaning behind those words.

"Anything for you, Kagome. Anything for you…"

When they finally let go of each other, Kagome removed the incomplete Shikon Jewel from around her neck. "I think you should take this, Inuyasha…"

His hand trembled as he reached towards the Shikon Jewel that dangled from her fingertips. An electric jolt shot up his spine as their hands brushed while he grabbed the chain from her, fumbling with the clasp to tie it around his own neck. Then she turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou to give them a proper goodbye as well.

A lump grew in Inuyasha's throat the size of a good-sized acorn. He swallowed repeatedly, taking in every detail about Kagome, trying to memorize all he could about her before she left them for good – the way she laughed, the way her hair shone in the sunlight, the way she walked, how her eyes would shimmer with happiness…

"I'll come back and visit!" Kagome laughed, trying to disentangle Shippo from her hair. "It's not as though I'm leaving you for good!"

__

Yeah, but it might as well be, Inuyasha thought sullenly, not letting go of the jewel for a second.

"And maybe we'll run into each other along the way," she continued.

Sango and Miroku were hanging on to her every word, but Inuyasha was barely listening.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," she said, giving them all a last hug. When she came to Inuyasha, Kagome leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care, Inuyasha," she said. "Perhaps the love of your life is closer than you might think. We weren't meant for each other, and I don't mean anything much by it, but perhaps you and Kikyou were." She nodded at him. "I'll keep an eye out for jewel shards."

And with that, she turned around, waved, and headed off down the road with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha watched them go with a heavy heart.

__

Farewell, Kagome…

~*~

End Notes: Too sappy? I thought it was a bit sad, myself…

I don't really expect a big turnout for this story…it's not as well-written as some of the other ones out there… but please review!

No flames…


End file.
